


deep in her eyes, i think i see the future

by joshwrites



Series: the witchcraft in your lips has me spellbound [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Charity Is So Soft, Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: But in all honestly, I think I’m in love with you and I am terrified.





	deep in her eyes, i think i see the future

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Duncan for inspiring me to write this, the article that I woke up this morning made my heart sing.

Charity pushed through to the living room with a loud huff, she carried on walking through to the kitchenette so she could grab a bottle of wine. She’d had a hellish shift, Vic was off and Chas kept wandering off to do god knows what with god knows whom while she was left to deal with rowdy punters.   
  
  
  
She grabbed a wine glass then brought that and the bottle of wine over with her as she plopped herself down on the couch. She poured herself half a glass of wine and debated on whether to text ‘Ness or not. She’d been a bit off with her ever since she came back from Lanzarote and okay she got it, she didn’t tell her before leaving and in hindsight that may not have been the best idea but she couldn’t surely still be sour over it, could she? That was a bit fucking ridiculous.   
  
  
  
Charity was onto her second glass when she felt her phone vibrate heavily in her pocket. She rolled her eyes skyward before fishing it out the pocket of her jeans, just when she thought she could get some peace and quiet. She looked down at her lock screen at the notification that she had a new text message from Vanessa and just as she was about to unlock her phone to read it another one came through, this time though it was a photo attachment.   
  
  
  
Her curiosity was peaked.   
  
  
  
Charity brushed the pad of the thumb across the screen to unlock it before opening up the texts. The first thing she saw was the photo and immediately her throat went tight and a warmth spread to her lower abdomen. There stood Vanessa with bright red lipstick, hoop earrings and a far too revealing black dress if she had anything to say about it. Then her eyes finally took in the other individual in the picture, her hand unconsciously tightening around the device in her hand. She didn’t know this woman but she was gorgeous and standing way too fucking close to Vanessa for her liking, her eyes were drawn to the hand around Vanessa’s waist and she could feel the anger rising in her chest at the sight of it.   
  
  
  
Charity quickly locked her phone and swore under her breath, raising her hand to scrub at her forehead as she took a moment to try and calm down. She unlocked the phone again after a moment, this time scrolling up past the picture to read the text message that came just before it.    
  
  
  
**At that new gay club in town. Don’t you wish you were here, babe. X** ****  
Sent 7 minutes ago   
  
  
  
Charity shook her head, a sarcastic laugh leaving her lips. The nerve. The fucking nerve. She knew exactly what Vanessa was doing, she was trying to make her jealous and the problem was that it was really fucking working. She wanted nothing more than to tear that bitch away from her and drag ‘Ness home. 

  
  
She threw her phone down on the couch beside her before reaching for her glass of wine, bringing it up to her lips and downing the rest of it all in one. ‘Can’t believe I’m about to fucking do this.’ She muttered under her breath before standing up, grabbing her phone to slide it back into her pocket. She pulled her jacket on before calling up to Noah that she needed to go out for a bit and if he could look after Moses.    
  
  
  
She waited until she heard the disgruntled ‘yeah, whatever’ before heading out the door.   
  
  
  
Charity shivered as soon as the cold air hit her, leaving the warmth of the pub behind. She pulled out her phone and quickly called for a taxi. She stood at the side of the road, wiggling her legs as she tried to keep warm while she waited for the taxi to turn up, luckily she didn’t have to wait very long. She gave the driver the directions and they were there in under ten minutes. She paid and thanked him before jumping out and slamming the door shut behind her.    
  
  
  
She could hear the loud thumping music coming from inside the club, she took note of the queue leading up to the door. Grateful that it had died down a bit with the later hour. It wasn’t long before she was inside, the music a lot louder now. The place was pretty packed, clearly popular with the younger folk. She spotted Bernice and Victoria at the bar, presumably ordering some more drinks in. As she continued to search the club looking for one particular blonde, her eyes drew into Aaron and Robert looking to have quite a serious conversation in the corner, away from prying eyes. Her eyebrows rose up to her hairline at that, wasn’t Aaron still with Alex? Did Alex even know he was here?   
  
  
  
That question seemed to be answered when the man in question brushed past her angrily on his way out the door. Well that was that answered then.   
  
  
  
Getting back to the matter at hand, her eyes finally located Vanessa sitting alone in a booth. Cocktail in one hand and phone in the other. She breathed in deeply, her brain running a million times an hour as she tried to figure out what she was going to say as she stalked over to her in meaningful strides. She really hadn't thought this out at all. Now she was here, she had no idea what she wanted to say. All she knew was that she wanted to get that ugly wench away from her Vanessa.    
  
  
  
Wait,  _ her _ Vanessa?   
  
  
  
When did Vanessa become her Vanessa?   
  
  
  
She was about 10 feet away from ‘Ness when that bitch she recognised from the selfie that Vanessa had sent her not so long ago, she was carrying drinks and sat herself down next to her. Charity’s fists clenched and her jaw tightened as she said something that made Vanessa laugh obnoxiously loud. No, this wasn’t happening. This ends now.   
  
  
  
With a more determined stare, she marched the rest of the way over to Vanessa’s booth. Her eyes not leaving the woman who was sat far too close to the woman who hadn’t stopped her heart racing ever since their first kiss.   
  
  
  
Charity moved until she was stood just in Vanessa’s peripherals but she didn’t seem to notice, it was the bitch with no name who seemed to take notice at her sudden appearance just as she was about to open her mouth and call out Vanessa’s name to get her attention. That was not needed however as Vanessa’s gaze was drawn to her when she saw the other woman staring in Charity’s direction.    
  
  
  
She watched with slight amusement as Vanessa’s hand jostled her strawberry daiquiri as she placed it down on the table in front of her, the liquid spilling over her hand in the process. Her eyes widened as she spluttered her name in shock.    
  
  
  
‘C—Charity? What are you doing here?’   
  
  
  
Charity only stayed on Vanessa for a moment though before she shifted her gaze back to the other woman. ‘Leave. Now.’ Her tone all on its own was enough to scare the woman away apparently for she scattered away, only mumbling a quick goodbye to ‘Ness on her way past.    
  
  
  
Charity quickly took the seat that she had just vacated, her gaze finally settling back on ‘Ness.   
  
  
  
If Charity thought she looked good in that picture, in person she looked otherworldly. Her eyes roamed over the tight black dress she wore with appreciation before they moved back up to her face. Vanessa had a smug little smile pulling at the corners of her lips, clearly over the initial shock of Charity’s sudden appearance.    
  
  
  
‘I’ll ask again, what are you doing here Charity?’    
  
  
  
Charity scoffed and shook her head, Vanessa knew exactly what she was doing here. She absolutely detested that she was playing right into her hands with this and it was clear that Vanessa was loving every single second of it.    
  
  
  
She shuffled closer so as to make her voice be heard.   
  
  
  
‘You think you’re real clever, don’t you? Sending me that selfie, baiting me into coming here.’ She glared hard at her but Vanessa seemed completely unaffected by it.   
  
  
  
‘It worked didn’t it?’ She replied with a smirk, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.    
  
  
  
Charity shook her head again, her hands clenched into fists on her lap.    
  
  
  
She was silent for a few moments before she looked back at Vanessa, her gaze strong and steady, meaningful.   
  
  
  
‘I realised something tonight when you sent me that picture, and even more so when I saw you sat with– Erm–’    
  
  
  
‘Hannah.’ Vanessa helpfully filled in for her.   
  
  
  
‘Right, whatever her fucking name is. I don’t care.’ Charity huffed out, a flicker of anger flashing in her eyes before it went again.   
  
  
  
‘Anyway, I realised something.’ She continued, shuffling ever closer and reaching a hand out to place on Vanessa’s thigh.   
  
  
  
‘I realised I don’t like seeing you with anyone else. The thought of you being with that  **woman** .’ She said with disgust. Her nose crinkling up causing Vanessa to let out a joyous laugh.    
  
  
  
‘It makes my skin crawl. I—I know I’ve always said that this thing between us is just a bit of fun, you know, no strings attached or whatever. But I—I don’t think I want that anymore. I want– I want all strings attached.’ Charity’s voice was just loud enough for Vanessa to hear, their faces close together to keep their conversation as private as possible.   
  
  
'But in all honestly, I think I’m in love you and I am **terrified**. Absolutely completely fucking terrified. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know what this is but I do know that I want you and I need you and I so desperately don't want to fuck this up even though I know at some point I will. Already have enough times, haven't I?' A self-deprecating laugh left her lips as she averted her eyes away from Vanessa.   
  
  
  
‘Look, I know I’m a difficult person to be with. My life’s a mess and I blow hot and cold all the time. I’m just not used to this. I’m not used to things being like **this**.’ Charity’s eyes darted from Vanessa’s face to her lap. Her hand tightened on Vanessa’s thigh for a moment before she took a deep breath and finally said it.   
  
  
  
‘I want us to be exclusive, if—if that’s something you still want that is?’ Charity asked nervously, unsure on whether she’d completely blew the chance of that ever happening already.   
  
  
  
‘You mean like girlfriend and girlfriend?’ Vanessa asked, for clarification if anything.    
  
  
  
But as Charity glanced back up at Vanessa’s face and saw the soft look in her eyes and the hand moving to cover her own on her thigh, she realised she didn’t have anything to worry about.   
  
  
  
She pulled a face at the ‘g’ word, rolling her eyes. ‘Yes, like girlfriend and girlfriend.’ She agreed begrudgingly even though just saying those words out loud made her stomach swoop and her heart race a little faster.   
  
  
  
‘Okay.’ Vanessa replied easily with a dazzling smile.   
  
  
  
‘Okay?’ Charity echoed, her eyebrows rising in question.   
  
  
  
‘Sure, I’ll be your girlfriend.’ Vanessa grinned, bumping her nose against Charity’s fondly.    
  
  
  
Charity’s matching grin was probably bright enough to light up a whole town before she closed the remaining distance between them to pull Vanessa into a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://aarondingle.co.vu) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/nessdingle)


End file.
